joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Bulpan (fan fiction
Card_1008690_character.png|Bulpan db_fusions__ultra_instinct__bulpan_by_strykon-dbqrzsh-1.png|Ultra instinct bulpan Summary Bulpan (ブラパン, Burapan) is the EX-Fusion of Pan (fan fiction) and Bulla (fan fiction) introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Powers and Stats Tier: Name: bulpan Origin: dragon ball. Fan fiction Gender: female Age: 10 Classification: saiyan, human, fusion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation and techniques, Telepathy, Martial Arts, Dancing Para Para, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, bulpan will grow stronger every time she fights and can attain additional strength in the midst of combat, especially after recovering from major injuries)| All previous abilities, Heat Generation (Likely not combat applicable, however), Instinctive Reaction Attack Potency: multi universe| multiverse Speed: mftl+ Lifting Strength: unknown Striking Strength: multi universe| multiverse Durability: multi universe| multiverse Stamina: very high Range: multi universe| multiverse Standard Equipment: none Intelligence: unknown Weaknesses: can defuse if they want to Notable Attacks/Techniques: Flight - The ability to fly using ki. Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy attack. Galick Gun - Vegeta's signature move acquired by Bulpan from Bulla. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Full-Power Kamehameha - One of Bulpan's Special Moves acquired from Pan. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Ki Pass - A technique that allows the user to transfer their ki to an ally. A Special Move acquired from Bulla that allows Bulpan to transfer Ki to increase an ally's ki orbs by two. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Heal Power - One of Bulpan's Special Moves which she acquires from Pan. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Healing Shout - One of Bulpan's Special Moves which she acquires from Pan. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions Attack Shout - One of Bulpan's Special Moves which she acquires from Pan. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Fighting Shout - One of Bulpan's Special Moves which she acquires from Pan. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Guard Boost - One of Bulpan's Special Moves which she acquires from Pan. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Maiden Burst - One of Pan and Bulla's Special Moves, which Bulpan can also use due to being their EX-Fusion. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Super Maiden Burst - A stronger version of Maiden Burst acquired from both Pan and Bulla. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions Ultimate Maiden Burst - The strongest version of Maiden Burst acquired from both Pan and Bulla. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Maiden Blast - One of Pan and Bulla's Special Moves, which Bulpan can also use due to being their EX-Fusion. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Super Maiden Blast - A stronger version of Maiden Blast acquired from both Pan and Bulla. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Ultimate Maiden Blast - The strongest version of Maiden Blast acquired from both Pan and Bulla. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Sexy Smile - One of Bulpan's Special Moves which she acquires from Bulla. Bulpan uses her sex appeal and smiles at a single nearby male, causing them to go to the back of the action line and essentially lose a turn. Does not work on females or Namekians. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Super Sexy Smile - A stronger version of Sexy Smile acquired from Bulla which effects all males around Bulpan. Does not work on females or Namekians. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. Five-Way Fusion - Bulpan can perform Five-Way Fusion with any four other members of Tekka's Team to create an Ultra Fusion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fusions Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:Multiverse Killer Category:Saiyans